Samuel Cage
' '''Samuel Cage '''Name: '''Samuel Seth Cage '''Known Alias: '''CAGE '''Occupation:' CEO and Chairman of the board, Public Figure Classification: '''Hero, Anti-Hero '''Abilities: '''Agility, Strength, Speed, Martial arts and Fighting high-level intellect, Stealth, Advanced Self-Healing, Expert Marksman, strategic planning.and Weaponry. '''Known Relatives: Violet Lysa Cage (Daughter)DECEASED., Lysa Andrea Samson Cage (Wife) DECEASED., Maria Cage (Mother), Hunter Cage(Father) Group Affiliation: 'None; Staten Island High School Student, The Outcastes, The Outlawed '''Education: '''College Graduate 'History: Samuel was an ordinary man with lofty goals after taking over the wealth of his family they would retire and move to Hawaii. Samuel would take over the company Cage Enterprises International. Cage would marry and have a baby girl. One night while Samuel was out he would have a meeting to help the city his wife and daughter would be on the way to meet him when an escaped criminal that Outsider stopped would escape. Samuel’s family would be murdered and Cage would find his family dead. This criminal known as the ‘Angel of Death’. Samuel would investigate the murder on his own. After his would hunt down and kill the person who killed his family a secret that would haunt him and become his deepest darkest secret. Samuel would blame The Outsider and vigilante’s for making criminals like this making them cross the line Outsider has with a mask. In turn Samuel would also blame the Outsider for the blood on his hands. The only three people to know his secret would be Exodus, and The Outsider. Exodus would use this incident to further provoke Cage into going against the Outsider, and would fuel the fire by framing The Outsider for murders as well. Samuel would feel the Outsider has crossed the line too much and would make a project to become a hero. Michael and Samuel Cage go way back after Michael would save Samuel’s life prior. They would not be the best of friends due to the fact that they just merely don’t travel in the same circles. Samuel uses his wealth and fortune to save the city that seems like it is dying and falling to crime. Beginning with Crimes Peak, Samuel Cage would not blame Outsider originally but would see him as a person trying to do something for the city that had not been happening. Working together to help the city this hatred would not stem until later on. Samuel working hard to end police corruption and countless other issues Samuel Cage would live a happy life outside of his criminal hunting crusade. A wife a beautiful daughter and a future building a life and on the verge of changing the world. Tragedy would strike, one night when Samuel is working late a criminal that had escaped the asylum escaped and went on a killing spree. Trying to get The Outsider’s attention he would kill Samuel Cage’s Wife and his 5 year old daughter right outside of his building. After that night Samuel’s rage would consume him and his rage would lead to him targeting vigilante’s blaming Outsider for the death of his family saying that if the Outsider had done what needed to be done and helped the city his family would still be alive. That this vigilante justice has lead to people, freaks in masks coming out and doing the unthinkable. Feeding off fear and hysteria of the public Cage would call the Outsider and others like him out directly. Samuel would secretly track down the killer and kill him himself. With blood on his hands Samuel would change forever. His deep dark secret of this cold blooded murder would be kept under wraps with only a few people knowing of this secret. Samuel Cage would spend a fortune to save the city and protest against The Outsider and his vigilante tendencies. Samuel would fund various off the books projects and have ties and involvement to many secret projects and experiments that would seem like potential ways to hunt down vigilante’s. Trying to make them work for the government and be agents unmasked and out in the open, he would create a plan to hold them accountable and put them tightly under the governments watchful eye to protect the people of the city and even the world. Samuel would change views and blame Outsider for the development of Crimes Peak publically in protests. Crimes Peak: A section in the city. Large vast urban area with smaller buildings filled with litter dirt. Criminal Activity is Prominent there. The Storyline will take place in what is the destroyed part of the city referred to as Crime’s Peak. Crimes Peak will be an urban looking area where the city is filled with crime, litter and overall a dirty appearance. Crimes Peak has had criminal activity on the rise. Blaming himself and taking it as one of his biggest and first failures he tries to make things right not only there but in the entire city. Samuel would secretly gather up research on the Outsider becoming border line obsessed. Using a computer he built one of the greatest A.I. programs to have existed in the modern era. This computer would help Samuel to develop the suit of armor. Despite public appearances this would be Samuel’s only interaction really for the most part. Samuel would develop the suit and use research to prepare to face off against him. This suit would be rushed into a field test when EDGE would arrive in the city trying to target Samuel Cage. Samuel Cage using this suit would hold EDGE off temporarily before the suit’s power supply would malfunction, after an energy blast that depletes all of the energy of the suit. After being saved by the person he hated: The Outsider. Samuel would begin questioning all of his recent decisions. Feeling like a failure and defeated he would go off on a binge. With a glass of whisky he would flip out after the suit’s failure during the field test. Samuel in a low point would be visited by Exodus with something that would help Samuel Cage to even the odds against The Outsider once and for all. Exodus: “A suit of armor can’t take the place of a soldier. Beat him by becoming like him.” Samuel would use a blood sample from Exodus to conduct research and make a serum that would change Samuel giving him special abilities. After months of failure he would figure out how to make something out of the blood sample. Samuel and The Outsider would have many issues develop after Samuel gaining abilities using them to target The Outsider with everything he could. Training himself relentlessly Samuel would be one step closer to taking on The Outsider. Assembling his own personal task force would use them to help in his endeavors. Samuel would fight alongside his own personal army to take on The Outsider. Eventually learning Michael’s secret identity Samuel would be more of a threat however would not try to publicly reveal his identity for his own sense of moral obligation. Samuel however would be determined to ruin The Outsider and show that he is not who he is believed to be. Samuel becomes a vigilante fighting to help save the city however for whatever reason he does not feel that Michael and himself are the same in what they are doing to save the city. Samuel doesn’t go by a code name because he feels that he is a person who works with the law and justice system. Samuel tries not to kill but his heightened emotions occasionally gets the best of him. 'Physical Description:' ' 'Height: '''5’2” '''Weight: 190 LBS Eyes: '''Brown '''Hair: '''Black '''Gender: '''Male '''Distinguishing Features: N/A 'ABILITIES:' TBA 'PERSONALITY' Samuel is a very emotion based character. Driven by his emotions, Samuel Cage, is not always the most ' ' objective. Samuel is kind hearted and has a strong sense of morality this morality would alter due to the death of his family. Samuel after the death of his family would have a calist heart. His compassion and caring attitude would become darker and colder. Some would say Samuel Cage turned cruel in some of his actions. Samuel Cage is strong willed but when it comes to his loved ones he is easily manipulated and can be taunted to do things seemingly out of character. Cage usually keeps to himself becoming more of an introvert. He usually tries to go to public events and social gatherings to further push his agenda. Cage also studies up on his enemies, and targets using research to prepare against them. The Outsider becoming an obsession because he couldn’t find information on him as quickly and easily. Even after learning the truth about Michael’s duel identity, Samuel Cage is driven and uses any and all resources to become successful in his endeavors.